


Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander.

by MPuddi9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Broken Heart, Broken Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male fic, Malec, Parabtai, Parabtai bond, Protective Jace Wayland, Shadowhunters - Freeform, devastation, edom, prince of hell, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MPuddi9/pseuds/MPuddi9
Summary: My guess at the next episode of 3B now Malec are no longer going concern.Broken hearts everywhere!!!





	Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander.

Magnus is floored to see Alec and his Father almost acknowledge each other with their eyes, it may be a mutual loathing, but they seemed to know each other immediately. How could this be?

A surge of utter panic and regret flares in Magnus' stomach. He's already made the deal with his father.

"Magnus, what the hell is going on, what's the meaning of this?" Alec is on alert, he knows the prince of hell is standing in his institute.

"What did you do?"  Magnus asks aloud.  
Alec breaking his heart, his Father suddenly showing up topside offering him his powers and immortality back in exchange for small sixety years beside him in Edom. He only accepted because he thought he had nothing left to live for without Alec. It didn't even occur to him before, he thought Alec didn't love him anymore but it was so clear now. Alec had made a deal with the devil. Alec had persuaded his Father to give him his magic back.

Alec looks uneasy, his eyes flicked to Asmodeus and back. He seemed panic stricken at the question.

But Magnus wasn't talking to Alec, he turns to his Father.

"What did you do? I've been so foolish. It was you that broke my heart, not Alec. You have something over him or you made him do this."

"My son, what utter nonsense you spout. Tell him Archer."

Alec swallows the lump in his throat. His hard steely eyes are now overwhelmed with emotion. "I don't know what you think you know, but you're wrong." 

"Alec..." Jace and Izzy both say on unison and Alex turns on them "enough!" He says with authority. Clary sways awkwardly beside Jace.

Magnus' heart breaks a little more. He didn't know that was even possible. He'd just been so hopeful that maybe Alec had lied about not wanting him anymore. He was just desperate to know that Alec cared. He didn't. Not in that way.

"Why are you here... With him." Alec asks again suspiciously.

"I'm going away. I just wanted to tell you. I'm going to Edom for a while. I know you don't...I know you don't love me anymore, Alexander, but I felt like I owed you all an explanation to my absence from here on out."

Magnus looks to his biscuit then and Clary looked rattled.

Jace makes forward and places a hand of support on Alec.

Asmodeus laughs then. A small chuckle but it makes everyone sick.

"You really do love him don't you, boy. Pity. You'd never be worthy of him."

Alec let's out a choked breath and seems to surge forward a little, almost as if he's in agony. As if a weight that's been crushing his lungs had been lifted. His eyes are closed but tears are streaming off his cheeks and Magnus would rather die than see Alec like this.

"You lied." Magnus gritted at Asmoy "you tricked me out of sixty years! My life with him!"

"Yes, I'm rather afraid he may be dead by the time you get back."

"You bastard." Jace spits at Asmodeus in fury.

"Careful nephilim." Asmodeus warns "keep in line like your parabtai. He followed my demands like a good boy. You were right, my son, the boy exchanged his future for your immortality, he'd rather break your heart on my command to return your power than let you die. But it's too late, our deal is done. You will return to Edom now."

"Alexander..." Magnus says and Alec can't even see through his tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you." He tries to go to him then but purple flaming handcuffs spring around his wrists.

Asmodeus blasts a portal to hell into the marble floor of the Institute.

"Magnus." Alec shouts in fear as the portal burns hot. "I'm sorry I lied, I just need you to be happy, I didn't know what else to do. I love you so much. Please forgive me. Please don't go."

"I don't have a choice." Magnus says and his eyes burn with tears. This is truely the last time he will probably see the love of his life, his Shadowhunter, his world...alive.

"I'll come for you." Alec sobs. "I swear it. I'll get you back."

"Alexander, no. Edom is no place for nephilim. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care!" Alec shouts 

"Magnus! Come." Asmodeus commands "or I'll kill them all, I swear. Let's go back to where you belong."

Magnus moves towards the flames at the threat. He won't allow these people, his family, to come to harm.

He gives them all one last look.

"Jace Herondale. You protect him, you hear me?" Magnus says 

"I promise you, Magnus." Jace says, a tear escaping as he nods solemnly.

Alec falls to his knees and Jace keeps his hand on his shoulder.

"Magnus, I love you. Please believe me. I never stopped. I never will."  
Magnus steps into the flames.

"Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander. Until the end of time."

And then he's gone.


End file.
